Digital Monster X-Evolution
is the 8th Digimon movie, and the first to air on Japanese television rather than being in Japanese theaters first. It aired on January 3, 2005, at 7:15 a.m. UTC+9/JST on the Fuji TV network. Digital Monster X-Evolution is also the first and, so far, only Digimon movie to be done entirely in CG, as well as the only Digimon movie not related to one of the Digimon anime series. It is frequently referred to among fans by the commonplace portmanteau, "Digimon X-Evolution". Plot The Digital World is becoming so overpopulated that the super computer (Yggdrasil) that governs the Digital World can't handle it anymore. His solution? Wipe out most of the Digimon with the X Virus. He chooses a very small percentage to be moved to a new Digital World because he plans to destroy the old Digital World. Those who were not chosen but survived anyway and moved to the new world had a rare gift known as the X-Antibody; this antibody when activated changed their appearance and made them more powerful. Those who have the X-Antibody are generally distinguished by the X in their name and sometimes an X placed on their body somewhere. There are few with the X-Antibody that are not distinguished by an X after their name but this is because there is no version of them in existence that doesn't have the X-Antibody so there is no need to distinguish the normal and X-Antibody apart with the X surname. Background X-Evolution is loosely based on the storyline of Digimon Chronicle, which was a series of mini-manga which accompanied the Japanese toy Digimon Pendulum X. The one significant difference between the manga and X-Evolution is that while the manga chronicles the adventures of Kouta Doumoto and his Digimon Dorumon, the movie's only focus is on a lone Dorumon, with no human involvement whatsoever. Also, in America, Digimon with the X-Antibody are prominently featured in the card series "Digimon: Operation X". Certain Digimon have the X Antibody, some Digimon are vulnerable to these Digimon, and another group of Digimon can easily destroy Digimon with the X-Antibody. Modify cards can also add, destroy, alter, or get power from the X Antibody. As a side note, the major Digimon seen in the first three three seasons are all voiced by returning seiyuu even Masako Nozawa who voiced Gallantmon in Digimon Tamers (despite of being different Gallantmons), though only Silphymon is voiced by only just Hawkmon's seiyuu. Cast * Kokoro Kikuchi - Kokuwamon X * Minami Takayama - Dorumon * Satoshi Taki - Apemon * Hideyuki Tanaka - Omnimon * Kouichi Toochika - Silphymon * Chika Sakamoto - WarGreymon X * Mayumi Yamaguchi - MetalGarurumon X * Junko Noda - Magnamon * Masako Nozawa - Gallantmon * Toshiyuki Morikawa - Mummymon * Hiroaki Hirata - Leomon * Miwa Matsumoto - Tokomon * Katori Shigematsu - Garudamon X * Akira Ishida - Wizardmon See also *X-Antibody *Digimon Chronicle *Digimon *Digimon World 4 External links * Toei Animation's official Digital Monster X-Evolution website (Japanese) * Bandai of Japan's official Digital Monster X-Evolution website (Japanese)